Unexpected Finds
by rrrarkansas
Summary: This takes place 75 years after Edward left Bella and he thought she was dead and the family returns to Forks to heal but what they find is unexpected. Probably better then it souds so give me a read also rated M for later chapters. This is a repost from my old account.


**AN: I regrettably don't own any of the twilight characters the awesome Stephanie Meyers dose. This is set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Story is slightly OOC.**

**EPOV**

It's been 75 years since I left Bella. Our family had decided that it was time to go back to Forks and heal, face the reality of Bella being gone head on. It was today that we started school after 75 years away the school had changed little except for little updates here and there. My mood was melancholy as memories of her came flooding back to me and all I wanted to do was go back home and lock myself in my room. The years had been hard on me and I regretted leaving her and even thought of going back but by the time I decided I would she had disappeared and was thought dead. It had devastated me and for years I stayed isolated from my family until seeing them in so much pain had become unbearable. So I tried for their sake not my own. Thus here we are in the parking lot of Fork High school about to get out of our car.

We got out as a gust of wind blew caring the scent of vampires and was that werewolf? I looked in the direction of the scent and spotted a group of seven all looking at us except for one of the women her hair a brown flowing down to a few inches from the small of her back. From here you could see that their eyes were gold, they were vegetarians like us. We stared a moment before walking up to introduce ourselves not wanting to be rude. When we reached them I said "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper and my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

A girl with topaz eyes and brown hair with a bronze tint stepped up and said "Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth. Would you be the leader of this coven?"

"No that would be our father Carlisle; he is a doctor at the hospital. Are you the leader?" I answered and asked.

"No that would be her." She said pointing to the brown haired girl that had yet to look at us. She stood up and sighed and when she turned around I froze with shock. It was My Bella, she was alive but how was she changed? This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Bella "I whispered.

"Hello Edward" she smiled. I smiled and then frowned.

"How were you turned?"I asked her furious of the fact that I had left so this wouldn't happen.

"Victoria." She said simply "Well I ought to introduce you to everyone. This is Mason and Riley" she said pointing at two of the men that looked almost identical and much like the girl Elizabeth but the one named Riley had green eyes which was far from unusual for a vampire. "Lily" she said pointing to a black haired girl with deep brown eyes and happened to be the werewolf I smelled earlier. "Then we have Bain and Alexander." Bain had raven hair and was built much like Emmett and Alexander was muscular but not buff and had red hair.

"Why do you have a wolf in your coven Bella? They are dangerous."I asked her and she smiled but her eyes were showing her rage.

"She's my daughter that's why Edward." I was stunned surly she meant adopted daughter right?

"You're adoptive or biological?"

"She's mine and Jacob Blacks daughter Edward."I was somewhat crushed by this news.

"Oh. Is she your only child?" I don't know why I asked or if I even wanted to know.

"No, Mason, Elizabeth, Riley and Jason are also my biological children and they're also my oldest."

"Who's Jason?" she never introduced him.

"He's only 3 so he can't come to school. He got really sick and would have died because it as a hereditary sickness that killed his father."

"You changed them."I asked in disbelief how could she dame her own children.

"Just Jason the other three stopped growing and ageing when they were 17 just like their father." She said

"But they're not wolves!" I said confusingly.

"That's because they have a different father than Lily."

"Then who's their father?"I was getting even more confused by the minute but curious at the same time.

"You're their father Edward."

"WHAT!"Everyone but Bella yelled. She laughed then turned and walked towards the school.

"We'll talk about it after school at your house Edward after we pick up Jason from the house. If any of my kids are late to class it'll be your hide you know what happened last time. "She said as she continued to laugh not looking back once, I was shocked.

"So that's our dad?" I heard Elizabeth say in disbelief as she walked with her brothers towards the school. "EEEWWWW I THOUGHT MY DAD WAS HOT THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT! YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING!" I laughed a little as I looked at them they did look like me. I couldn't denied that fact and I smiled I had kids.

"Come on guys before mom kills us for being late." Lily said as she pushed her brothers and sister towards the school building.

**AN: So how did you like it? If you did review because that's what helps me get the chapters up faster and I want to know what you think so review please and also Edward and Bella obviously "did it" before he left her. **


End file.
